


Words hurt, but I will heal you

by paradisetrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Narrator, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It could be Harry, It could be a tree, Love Poems, Poetry, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, XD, it could be me, it could be you, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisetrain/pseuds/paradisetrain
Summary: A collection of poems for Tom and Harry"There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself We even look something alike..."They are the same. But they are also so, so different.





	1. No God dares save the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> There is a concept we were taught in Christian Education. I am not a Christian, but the idea of Grace fascinated me. It is the unmerited favor of God, meaning nothing can be done to gain more love from Him, and nothing can be done to lose any. I wanted to explore what it could be like to love the cruellest person in the world unconditionally.
> 
> This is utterly, horrifically romanticised. The relationship described is disgustingly toxic. But this is fiction, so I can explore these unhealthy themes. I absolutely do not condone this sort of relationship in real life. But this isn't real life.
> 
> Here is a poem for Tom Riddle

_ Some nights I dream of a boy inside my head _

_ A wooden cross on his neck _

_ Cuts into his skin _

_ Dripping like Heaven's very own butchery _

_ No God dares save the Devil _

_ Lying on a stone table _

_ Drips of grey, liquified hate _

_ Grasping his wrists, reverently  _

_ The priest chants _

_ He bleeds _

_ And he screams and he screams and it rings and rings and rings _

_ Some nights I dream of a boy inside my head _

_ And the man who condemned him on sight: _

_ Perhaps he was a God, because _

_ No God dares save the Devil  _

_ And he falls through the midnight  _

_ No stars will show him light _

_ And he drowns in an ocean of cruelty _

_ Sea grass chains in an oyster cage _

_ I will be his pearl _

_ I will give him the air in my lungs _

_ I will give him the light in my soul _

_ I will give  _

_ Some nights I dream of a boy inside my head  _

_ His eyes rimmed in red like the moon and its eclipse _

_ He raises his hand, and I let him.  _

_ I will carry his suffering _

_ I will love him  _

_ Because the world was cruel enough to him: _

_ He was their mistake _

_ A stray thread _

_ The end of a knot _

_ To be cut off  _

_ No God dares save the Devil _

_ Unwanted, so I will want him  _

_ Until he rips the heart from my chest and eats it _

_ And I will smile, my last gift _

_ To, the haunted boy who knows only how to take  _

_ And I, who knows only how to give and give _

_ I will be infinite as the horizon _

_ So that he may be at peace _

_ No God dares save the Devil,  _

_ But I am not a god _


	2. The Cupboard

_ I prefer the door closed _

_ because the darkness feels safe _

_ Wood is flimsy,  _

_ But it will keep them away _

_ My stomach no longer yawns _

_ My bladder is never full _

_ I am a void like my darkness _

_ And I prefer the Nothing at all _

_ The world is cold _

_ But this boiler is warm _

_ And in the corner, under all the bloodstains _

_ A carved word _

_ H-A-R-R-Y _

**Author's Note:**

> Is it toxic and twisted as heck? Yes.  
Is this dynamic interesting to read and write about? Hell yes.  
I hope you enjoyed my work!


End file.
